Forgotten Saviour
by DarkAngel2393
Summary: No one knows that Harry Potter is the true BWL, thanks to Albus Dumbledore's mistake everyone believes his twin Charlus Maverick Potter is the BWL. Harry is pushed aside becoming more powerful than any other Wizard. Powerful Harry! Potters alive! Neglect! Grey Harry!
1. Power Unknown

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fan-fic! Constructive criticism and comments welcome

I do not own Harry Potter!

/ _Thoughts/_ look like that.

' **Spells** ' look like that

Anyway on with the story

 **31st October 1981**

James Potter was sat on the floor entertaining his twin sons.

To his left sat a chubby brunette with hazel eyes and a naturally rosy complexion he may have been cute was it not for his air of arrogance and smug smirk, his name was Charlus Maverick Potter. James' attention was mostly on 'his little Char' partly because he was practically a mirror image of his father when it came to personality, as well as being his favourite though that was as he said a 'secret' which was a lie. His last reason was that as soon as he turned his attention elsewhere Char began bawling his eyes out over the loss of attention. Meanwhile his twin gazed at the scene with mild curiosity, intelligence burning in his forest green eyes that were partially hidden by a mop of raven hair which was a stark contrast to his pale complexion. He was the complete polar opposite to that of his brother: quiet, mature and vastly more intelligent than his dimwitted twin.

Lily Potter stormed into the room red hair flaming behind her as she shouted "James Charlus Potter what have you done to my babies?!" "Nothing hone..." he began to say as she gave him a death glare that clearly said 'If your lying you will regret it' "Honest Lils I just turned away from Char for a second." As James responded his wife scooped up her twins while saying "Aww, poor babies, did you think the naughty man was ignoring you?" Although this question was rhetorical the mother was unsuprised when her 'raven', Harry, replied in perfect English "No mummy, Charlus just doesn't like all the attention available directed away from him!" His mother giggled, her laugh like music, Harry was always making intelligent observations and remarks out of the blue. He had been doing this for about two months:

! ** _Flashback_**!

Lily _was sat head in hands over-worked and overly stressed on the cottage's_ _sofa_ _before letting_ _out a deep sigh. Harry was sat at her feet, forest eyes brimming with concern, he got up stumbling slightly (his walking skills were still developing) he steadied himself on her knees. After analysing her behaviour and deducing what was wrong, he spoke up deciding now was the time to reveal what he had been studying and_ _learning_ _for weeks "Mummy, what's wrong?" "Oh, nothing sweetie just work" was her reply not quite realising her son had spoken for the first time, it just seemed so natural. "Are you sure? I can help" he said really wanting to make his mum happy, she seemed so stressed, at this point Lily looked up partway through his sentence as a look of pure awe crossed her face. She secretly wished that James hadn't taken Char (his personal and 'secret' favourite child) for a quick trip out (under the polyjuice potion of course Voldemort was still around somewhere.) As this thought crossed her mind her face lit up in a beautiful smile as she picked up her 'raven' and swung him around, evidentally her raven was so similar to her and one day going to go on to do great things..._

! ** _End_** ** _Flashback!_**

Lily laughed that same twinkling laugh that lights up rooms as she realised her raven had hit the nail on the head. / _It was such a shame Char wasn't as smart, though she would never say that_ /.

So far he had shown no trace of magical inheritance at all, yet it was still early, as for their raven child he had already had two instances of accidental magic just proving how powerful he would soon become. "Alright, time for bed babies," she said to the children in her arms

Suddenly, James jumped to his feet as he felt the wards around the house crumble. "Lily it's him, take the boys and run!" "James I..." "GO!" With a fierce and passionate love in her eyes she bolted up the stairs with the twins bouncing in her arms. She entered their room not bothering to look around the magically created, moving forest scene, she placed them into their individual cots and turned round as she heard the blown off its hinges and the body of her husband hit the ground with what she could only assume was the killing curse (though she didn't know the door had in fact hit James and knocked him out). Char began to cry as soon as his mum's attention was diverted away but the fiery redhead had no chance to soothe him before the door turned to ash. Lily flung her arms out screaming "Take me, kill me, not them" "Out of the way you stupid girl!" "Please not my babies take me!" "Out of the way!" "Anything but my babies, take me!" "So be it" Voldemort flick his wand sharply a green lighting bolt went soaring toward her without giving her time to react. Suddenly, a beam of golden light connected from the heart of the raven child to the heart of his mother before tossing her out the way so as to make sure it didn't kill her. As she landed, her head connected with the false fireplace knocking her out-cold. The Dark Lord didn't pay attention to Lily and therefore assumed his curse had hit the mark, he began debating which child to kill it didn't take long for him to see intelligence burning behind forest green eyes. He read the name plaques beneath the cots. / _Harry_. _It's a shame he'll have to die, his magical aura was ... ASTONISHING. This boy was more powerful than Dumbledore. How could such a clever boy be related to such an insolant brat?/_ All these thoughts crossed Voldemort's mind as the killing curse soared toward little Harry. Suddenly, Harry giggled as another bolt of golden light leapt from his chest absorbing the green lightning before reflecting it back to Voldemort. As this happened an onyx stone from a ring on Voldemort's hand was torn off by the rebounding curse before sealing itself onto the nearest child's hand with the magical residue. Unfortunately this child was actually Char and it was this main factor that led Albus Dumbledore to believe that Lady Magic herself had blessed Char with a ring that was a marking of magical loyalty, not being an idiot, or so he thought decided to check their cores but in his haste he managed to mistake Charlus' small core for magically exhausted. He regarded the other child as simply tired and did not bother to check Harry, he left to heal Lily and James before using a quick **_'Renervate'_** to bring them back to consciousness.

As soon as that was done he proclaimed Charlus Maverick Potter as "The-boy-who-lived!"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed and will try to update soon.


	2. Gringotts

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fan-fic! Constructive criticism and comments welcome.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't and never will belong to me

I do not own Harry Potter!

/Thoughts/ look like that.

 _Flashbacks_ look like that.

'Spells' look like that.

 ** _Other languages_** look like that.

Just some facts to clarify:

Harry is 1 minute and 17 seconds older but abnormally thin due to his twin getting more food before birth.

Harry's nickname is Raven due to his dark hair and high intelligence.

Harry's eyes changed colour to the same colour as the AK curse

 **1st November (the day after Voldemorts defeat)**

It started the next day after they had moved back in to Potter Manor, first Raven wasn't called for breakfast so he woke up an hour late to the sound of giggling, suspicious he toddled out of his bed, through the open door and slid down the stairs. What he saw hurt.

His parents were fussing over Char (in the living room) who was sat in front of two empty syrup coated plates, one was put in front of Harry's favourite chair (the comfy, midnight blue one by the fire). Upset and confused Raven spoke up "Morning Mum, Dad!?" his mum spoke up "Oh, hi sweetie" but what worried Harry was that she didn't take her eyes off Char. So he considered these facts:

He could see his twins magical aura.

He knew he saved his twin.

And the conversation about him last night (them talking about how his twin 'saved' the wizarding world) was important.

Thanks to the aforementioned facts he knew his parents saying "they would love the twins equally" would always be a lie.

For the next week his life began a sharp down-spiral at first it was the little things just like on the first day they forgot to call him for meals, then they forgot to smile at him, then talk to him and soon, too soon, he was forgotten all together. Every couple of days 'Uncle Siri and Uncle Remi' came over without forgetting about Raven, then one day he heard his Uncles beginning to yell about 'neglect' and 'illegal' acts before they both stormed straight out the front door.

 **5 years** **later, July 31st (the twins turn 6)**

Harry hadn't had a birthday since his first one for years he had thrown himself into the books of Potter library trying to erase his life from his mind reading and learning everything from History to languages such as Mermish and Gobbledegook. He had tried in the first few weeks of neglect to control his magic by visualising what he wanted to happen before imagining his magic flowing from his fingertips. After about a month of practice he had mastered wandless magic and tried to make his parents proud...

 _It was another day that began the same as always:_

 _His parents forgot him,_

 _he wished his life was different,_

 _and his parents fawned over_ Char

 _But today he vowed it would be different so once lunchtime came around and all the aforementioned events and feelings had occurred Harry was sat on the corner of the cosy manor living room as his parents YET AGAIN were doting on their beloved saviour so, Harry, being ambidextrous used both hands and visualised the levitation spell ( **'Wingardium Leviosa'**_ _) on all of the BWL's toys before spelling the words 'Why don't you love me?' with them. Practically immediately his mother began sobbing Raven's eyes lit up with hope before she mumbled 'you are so loved Char, always' Harry's eyes dimmed as he ran out of the room, up the stairs and straight under the covers of his midnight blue four poster bed._

 _Surrounded by darkness, tears were sliding down his cheeks forming rivers against his pale skin. He was sat in a fetal position under the covers making no noise as he rocked himself slowly trying to stop the tears from falling._ / _Why don't they love me anymore? Why? There's got to be a way to show them they're wrong!? That's it? I'll study in the Potter library and show them I am as good as my 'darling' brother! First I should start at Gringotts to complete a blood test and get emancipated._ /

With a new optimism he kicked off the covers and thought / _I will make them proud/ as he wiped away the tears_ he tried to think of how to create light / _ah yes I'll use.../_ ' ** _Lumos_** ** _Maxima'_** creating an orb of light then summoned the floo powder before throwing it in the ornate floral fireplace and yelling 'Diagon Alley!' and in a whirl of verdant, he was gone...

Raven found himself stepping out of the Floo station in Diagon Alley with grace, something he had learnt to do, thanks to a book on 'Pureblood Dignity' he had found in the library and though he was a half-blood himself, he wished to restore the former glory of the Potter house which his pigheaded father had ruined. So without further ado he set off with awe twinkling in his bright eyes as he made his way to the imposing white marble building that lay to his right and entered through the mahogany double doors before standing in front of a goblin named Ravnook. Harry gave a bow before greeting the goblin formally in the goblin's native tongue so as to show the required respect. Ravnook was, quite frankly, astonished but he managed to retain a shred of dignity which was used to prevent him from sliding off his chair. Thankfully he regained his composure after a few seconds and decided to respond with **_"Ah_** ** _Mister Potter, the older twin of the boy-who-lived if I'm not mistaken?!_**

 ** _"You_** ** _are correct Master Ravnook._**

 ** _"Well_** ** _, what can I do for you Mister Potter._**

 ** _"I_** ** _wish to receive a blood test and be emancipated._**

 **"Why** ** _of course._**

Raven was led to a chamber beyond the bank cubicle in which Ravnook was sat, and as another set of doors opened to reveal a marble room with gold roses snaking up the white walls. Ravnook sat down behind another desk with a bronze bowl filled with water upon it,

 ** _Take the_** ** _dagger_** he pointed to an ornate dagger with a sapphire encrusted hilt which Harry quickly picked up...

 ** _slice your hand and let 7 drops fall into the bowl._** Harry also completed this before he was instructed to recite the following with one hand above the bowl:

 **Take a me libenter, et sanguis dedit mihi invenire hereditatem in qua natus sum**

As he finished he watched as the droplets of blood mixed into the water before burning as bright as fire. Then, a piece of parchment flew from the bowl, filling out in blood red ink. The goblin snatched it out of the air with his long fingered hand and promptly dropping it again, this time Harry was the one who picked up the paper and just like Ravnook he was utterly shocked.

 **Harry James Potter:**

 **Son** **of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nèe** **Evans**

 **Talents:**

 **Master Ostramens**

 **Master Occlumens**

 **Master Legilimens**

 **Master of Wandless Magic**

 **Master of Non-Verbal Magic**

 **Heritage:**

 **Heir** **to House** **Potter (temporary Lord-James Potter)**

 **Heir** **to House** **Black (current Lord-Sirius Black)**

 **Heir to House Slytherin** **(current Lord-Tom Marvolo Riddle- whereabouts unknown)**

 **Lord of House** **Peverell**

 **Lord of House Ravenclaw**

 **Lord of House Gryffindoor**

 ** _"What does it mean 'temporary Lord James Potter'?"_** Harry exclaimed. **_"It means that when you father was born he was not considered by the Potter magic to be a suitable heir and then once his father died a suitable Lord. Evidently the Potter magic did not even consider your brother because, as you probably know, twins, no matter which is older, inherit the title based on magical power therefore you must have more of it. Now to be emancipated you must take this potion,"_** he produced a crimson potion which he then dipped in the liquid before grabbing Raven's hand and drawing a complex rune onto it. He then recired the following incantation:

 **Ligabis** **ad sanguinem, ponatur ut signaculum super cor tuum et animam meam, et potestatem producant!**

The rune burnt bright before sinking into his skin, the goblin gave him a emerald framed mirror and as Harry gazed at himself he was shocked to see his face had changed. His cheekbones were more pronounced and his face slimmer, " ** _You are now Lord of house Potter, Slytherin, Peverell, Ravenclaw and Gryffindoor it seems as if the Slytherin House has declared you a better Lord due to the others unknown state. As I have already mentioned due to your father never being the true Lord that title now falls to you." "Thank you Ravnook, I shall now take my leave, may your bank flow with gold and your enemies perish." "And you young one."_** Harry exited the side-chamber and left through the front doors, as he stepped out into the sun he saw two people he truly hated the most. They spotted him and looked at him with the purest loathing James and Char looked FURIOUS...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed and will try to update soon!


	3. Aftermath

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fan-fic! **_Constructive_** criticism and comments welcome.

 _:Parseltongue:_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't and never will belong to me

James stalked toward Harry hand-in-hand with his precious prince fixing Harry with a sharp glare as Char mimicked his saint of a father. Once Raven was at his feet he grabbed him firmly by the shoulder and steered him into Gringotts once again. They were marched over to Ravnook's desk by their dad before he demanded "Goblin you will give my son, the-boy-who-lived, a blood test!" Ravnook glared at James as Harry sent him an apologetic glance as the the goblin lead them into the same side-chamber as earlier. Ravnook instructed Charlus to complete the same process as last time and as the parchment paper flew out of the bowl Ravnook looked rather smug before passing the parchment to Potter Sr. It read:

 **Charlus Maverick Potter**

 **Talents: None**

 **Heritage:**

 **Heir to House Potter (current Lord- Harry James Potter)**

 **Heir to House Tenebris** _(A/N in this story Tom Marvolo Riddle was originally put into Tenebris, Latin for dark or darkness which was a lost house)_ **(current Lord- Lord Voldemort)**

James looked outraged! "No talent, NO TALENT I'LL GIVE TO NO TALENT YOU GOBLIN FILTH!" An alarm sounded throughout Gringotts as Aurors ran through the door, saw the situation and apprehended him.

 ** _Time-skip Time-skip Time-skip_**

By the time two days had past all of wizarding Britain had read the Daily Prophet's Headline of the decade:

 ** _James Potter Assaultes Goblin_**

 **Notorious and beautiful blonde writer for the Daily Prophet Rita Skeeter has another scandal for you dear readers. James Potter was caught** **attempting to hurt a goblin which could could have led to war. He attacked without provocation, when question he responded with 'The goblin scum dared question my sons astonishing powers and he will pay the price!' Albus Dumbledore has tried to cover up this, as he put it 'incident' and said that 'we were not to report it!' the 'or else' may have gone unmentioned but not unheard. Does James Potter have violent tendencies? Will Dumbledore try to manipulate others like Potter Sr., for the ' _Greater Good_ '? Your faithful reporter will find it all out!**

A court trial had been held but after some 'convincing' better known as manipulation done by Dumbledore, Potter Sr. had won the case. A little under a week later though a new headline had covered the papers

 ** _Potter No Longer Lord of Potter House!_**

 **Potter heir Harry has taken the title unknown to the rest of the Potter's and wizarding world.**

The article continued along those lines with Dumbledore and Potter Sr. all claiming that these were lies but the rumors had spread like wildfire! Wizarding Britain had been divided into those who were behind James and those who weren't. It began as a little dispute but as wizarding family fought wizarding family in small arguments. Comments began to become more personal until the fighting was not over the Potter family but the remarks made and so everyone used the Potters as an excuse to hate each other. Funny how petty things often spiral out of control.

Meanwhile as wizarding Britain 'spiralled out of control' so did life behind closed doors, the doors of Potter Manor to be precise. James had been in a rage for many weeks after the 'incident', Harry had been flung into his room, told by his father how worthless he was and then had his first ever proper beating and for a first his father certainly did NOT go easy. And then, he was left alone and without hope.

As sobs wracked his unusually small frame, dusk began laying it's dark cloak with upon the manor. The pain was overwhelming the pain of beatings, of hatred and of loneliness.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-**

 **A CAVE UNDER THE ARCTIC OCEAN**

It could sense it's wizards thought, feelings and wishes. Her wizard needed her and for the first time she knew where to find him. Their bond had been growing stronger though only she was aware of it

 _:And_ _this time_ _I_ _am coming for you, Harry Potter!:_

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter it was more just a filler chapter before I fully introduce the newest character.


	4. Adira

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fan-fic! Constructive criticism and comments welcome.

:Parseltongue:

 _Thoughts_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't and never will belong to me

It was around 11 o'clock and Harry was sat in a crumpled heap as he had been for hours letting tears fall on a photo he had found in the cutting pile...

 ** _Flashback_**

Lily _was doing what looked like muggle DIY at first glance, however if you bothered to look closer you would notice the queer scene. She was sat at the table a pair of scissors in hand cutting down photos of the family with a five year old Char sat beside her, giggling every time a new piece had been severed from the original photo. The reason this was strange was because all the pieces that had been cut off, featured a certain young dark haired boy with bright, emerald eyes. After all traces of the boy had been eradicated from the pictures she proceeded to draw her wand from her pocket and burned the cuttings magically so the fire wouldn't spread. Soon she picked up the ashes and threw them out of the window of the manor, the proof of a family and a love, now lost..._

 ** _End flashback_**

He had managed to salvage one photo of before the whole BWL nonsense had began, when he was one this photo was framed proof that they were a family however now it served as a reminder that Raven was alone and unwanted. Suddenly, a sound shook him out of his reverie, nothing was there. Then a glimmer of navy caught his eye, something was there in the shadows.

 _:Hello human.:_

Said the female voice belonging to the creature of the shadows. At first Raven was frightened but then he felt a warmth flow through him as he recognised the voice, it was the creature from his dreams. Sometimes, rarely, but sometimes he wouldn't have nightmares but a dream that he was in a hidden cave and the, well, whatever-it-was, would reassure him. Curious, it seemed that even outside his dreams the creature wouldn't come out of the shadows so his first thing he thought to say was

 _:Why don't you come out of the shadows?:_

The reply was almost immediate

 _:I do not wish to scare you:_

Harry's reponse was determined

 _:I want you to be yourself, I won't hate you for the way you look it doesn't change who you are:_

 _:Do you promise?:_

She sounded unsure almost... worried and it made Harry smile to think that someone, for once, actually cared what he thought.

:I promise:

A magnificent snake slithered out of the shadows, her body was covered in navy blue scales that led up to a black spiky collar (much like that of a dragon) around the back of its neck. Her face was a shiny midnight blue with two amber eyes below spiralling black horns. All together she was an imposing beast yet although most would fail to see it, Harry could see the loneliness and wish to be loved in her eyes because it was what he saw when he looked in the mirror.

 _: You're beautiful :_

 _:Thank you human:_

 _: Please, call me Raven:_

Usually he hated the nickname because of how his twin used it to mock him but with her it seemed... right.

 _: What should I call you?:_

He added as an afterthought.

 _:I am of the Eshwariun race.:_

Harry giggled

 _:No your name, like what your mother used to call you:_

 _:My mother, as all Eshwar mothers do, left after laying my egg so I neither know her nor have a name.:_

 _:May I name you?:_

 _:Yes of course, you are my master:_

This statement surprised him however he had read enough books on familiars to know:

They were born on the same day as their masters.

Their personalities often mirrored that of their masters.

They were rare, so many will have pets but not familiars and therefore mistake a pet for a familiar.

And perhaps the most important fact, their bonds were strong and practically impossible to taint.

This could allow him so much more happiness so a name would be as good as any place to start.

 _What to name her, well, she is... strong that's obvious from the way she holds herself and she seems powerful. Hmm, well I do like Hebrew, it's an interesting language so what's the word for strong and powerful umm, oh that's right Adira._

 _:What about Adira:_

 _:Adira, I like it:_

 _She sounded young and happy and they spent the night talking of their lives and newfound friendship. By the time the sun slipped over the rolling hills and lush green fields, the now inseparable pair had fallen asleep with Adira's head resting on his hand._

A/N: Just to clarify:

Adira is an Eshwar (singular) the plural is Eshwarus and she is part of the Eshwariun race.

Adira is roughly 40 cm long.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. The Missing Letter

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fan-fic! Constructive criticism and comments welcome.

:Parseltongue:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't and never will belong to me

Harry was sat in the shadows of the corner of the kitchen on a rickety wooden crate with Adira shrunken to fit into his pocket comfortably. Breakfast consisted, as always, of him having to ask a house elf (called Comet) for his food which was a reasonable sized portion of eggs and toast. I say reasonable because across from him were his parent and fussing over Char who was eating a mountain of pancakes, waffles and bacon,

(A/N A weird combo, I know)

 _no wonder he's the size of a walrus._ Suddenly, a tawny owl swooped into the room and dropped a letter into Raven's hands at first he looked at his parents and for a moment the fire of joy burning inside him died, then it rekindled as he whispered, _:look_ _Adira_ _I got it! My Hogwarts letter!:_

 _:Well done Raven, but there was no doubt in my mind that you would get it:_

 _:Thanks:_

"Hey dad the squib's got something, get it for me!"

"Anything for you Char!"

Harry's father got up, fixed Raven with a glare and snatched the letter out of his hands.

"Lily it's a Hogwarts letter"

For a second the parents looked shocked before Char shouted.

"That's mine, the squib stole it!"

"No it isn't it clearly says Harry James Potter" Raven replied before adding in an undertone "To anyone who can read."

"Then get me mine!" yelled Char.

"It's okay honey we're going to Hogwarts to get it now." stated their mum.

They all went to the fireplace with Harry being dragged by the collar by James and one-by-one they yelled "Hogwarts!"

 **Headmasters office, Hogwarts**

James Potter burst through the office doors followed by the rest of the Potters. Albus Dumbledore was sat at his desk eyes twinkling, "To what do I owe the pleasure James?" "Char hasn't gotten his letter!" "WHAT?! Come with me!" Dumbledore went to the left side of the room which was lined with bookcases, he began tracing his finger along the spines. Eventually, he found Hogwarts: a history and pulled it out, there was the sound of locks and the bookcase spun to reveal a room with a fireplace lit behind an oak desk and a black quill speckled with silver flecks writing unsupported. "This is the Hogwarts quill, now, why hasn't Char received a letter?!" curiously the question was directed at the quill which stopped writing and moved from the centre of the desk where the letters were, to a spare piece of parchment at the desks left side and began writing a reply.

 _He has to little magic, he is practically a squib and therefore would struggle too much to be invited to Hogwarts._

Dumbledore read this aloud and the look of outrage was so comical that Raven couldn't help but silently giggle at it and be thankful he had Adira in his pocket to share the joke with.

"HOW DARE YOU, I AM THE BLOODY BOY-WHO-LIVED!"

 _It matters not who you are!_

Replied the quill, but before Char could continue his rant Dumbledore stepped in. "Charlus you shall receive your own personalized letter!" He then conjured a Gryffindoor red envelope with a letter inside before giving it to Char who tore it open savagely and had his father read it while he eyed it hungrily. It read as follows:

 _To our esteemed and revered Saviour,_

 _You have been invited, due to your immense magical power, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The letter went on to praise his 'achievement' and compliment him constantly throughout. His father began complimenting their boy while their mother began crying over her 'grown up boy' and as Harry snuck away through the doorway and toward the headmaster's fire one thought crossed his mind, this was going to be one eventful year...

A/N: So you know in my story, the letters, once finished, disappear and magically attach themselves onto the owls in the owlery.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I will hopefully upload my next chapter soon.


End file.
